Telecommunications and information-sharing (e.g., presence and location) concepts, services and underlying technology in the real world are well known. There are also virtual worlds in which people participate as virtual entities, along with methods of communication between virtual entities within a given virtual world for sharing information. Increasingly, individuals participate in virtual world systems as well as the real world. Intercommunication and information sharing across the real and virtual worlds can be useful. For example, a real-world x-ray could be delivered to a doctor's virtual entity practicing a medical procedure in a surgery simulation virtual world; or a mother could text her son's avatar that it's time to come home for dinner while he is role-playing in a virtual world over at a friend's house; or a granddaughter's virtual entity could video-share with her grandmother her latest living room layout in a home decorating virtual world; or a virtual entity active in one virtual world could be conferenced in with virtual entities from other virtual worlds to discuss or demonstrate martial arts techniques; or real world person Terry could share with his friends that he is currently role-playing as Avatar X in a specific virtual world and is in Chamber 3 of Level 9 so that they might join him there with their avatars.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and methodology that provides a services environment that comprehensively addresses presence, location and media (voice, video, texting, etc.) across real and virtual worlds, and that can be known in either communication between personae in real and virtual worlds or between personae in virtual worlds.